Emotion's from Within
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: COMPLETE! Yuffentine Story! Lemon in chapter 3 Years have passed, or have they? Imprisoned, and Enslaved will Vincent ever be able to free her? If she is set free what will become of her? How can one cope with being manipulated in so many ways?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever own FF7 nor it's characters._

_Pairing: Yuffie X Vincent_

_Angst/Drama/Adventure/Romance_

  
  


Emotion's From Within

  


_"Time can erase memories, but it cannot erase the past." -Unknown_

Prologue

  


On the cemented ground, with only a thin breath, laid a defeated being. Time seemed to be unlimited where she lay, helpless, and lonely. The spark of her fiery eyes now dull gray of the lifeless doll she had become. Eyes once closed snapped open to the dark lights of the cell, to see the one she waited so patiently for.

  


Moist liquid slipped down pale cheeks, as a large smile spread across its occupants face. 'Vinny' Red lips with bite marks mouthed. The female struggled to stand upon her feet, staggering to the glass wall separating the two as she finally did. 'Vinny.' The women mouthed again unable to talk. 

  


Silence.

  


Her brow furrowed, as a hand came to her throat haphazardly, head shaking as more tears flowed heavily down. Gray eyes of overwhelming happiness turned to a painful sight as her head turned back up to see the man in black was no longer there. 'Vinny!' No sound echoed, just the pounding in her head increased. 

  


Once again the tears flowed, yet harder than before. Only this time the burning in her heart didn't fade. Suddenly a bare foot slammed into the glass, followed by a fist. Again and again, nothing happened. The only sign was the red drops dripping to the cement floor from her fingernails digging in too deep. 'Vinny . . . ' She thought, despair filling her again. Resting her forehead against the glass she pressed her palms flat with sweat and blood against it as well, sliding to her knees. 'Vinny!' 

  


Had it come to this? Falling for every prank they played to her. He had not come to save her as her dreams wished, nor would he. Yuffie's parched eyes focused on the ground with vengeance. 'You promised you'd save me.' The false images her captors played were becoming too much to stand.

  


+TBC+

  


A/N

  


Hello! Yes, a new writing style. Somewhat at least. What do you think? Sound intriguing? Boring? I need feedback so I know whether to continue with the fic. Thanks!

  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ff7!

A/n: Hope you enjoy!

  
  


Chapter One

  


Breath quickening the sexy woman standing there could only moan as his fingers twisted cruelly at her erect nipples, while his free hand slid down the back of her hair to tug roughly at it. Rough and hard, yet so gentle the man before her was. "Oh, Vincent!" The delightful moan of the blond haired beauty cried out-

  


With a sob from the brown haired woman the screen before her was turned back to the clear glass it once was, no longer harnessing an image embedded in her memory that never truly existed. Before her now stood a man no less than 7 feet tall, and 3 feet wide; with golden armor and dull green eyes. "Master wishes your presence in his chambers."

  


Yuffie looked up with a tear stained face, trying to ignore the guards eyes lustfully sizing her up, yet again. Anger coursed through her broken willed body before burning out. Turning away, she pulled her knees to her chest. "Tell him to go fuck himself."

  


It was less than a split second later she realized the mistake she always made. She began to wonder as the whip snapped against her scarred back, with a yelp, if she just enjoyed the pain or was too stupid to remember. Roughly the guard seized the bruised arm of his prisoner and hauled her to her feet; as soon as Yuffie was standing, the man took his large hand and backhanded her across the face. The force was too much as the woman went flying into the metal wall behind her. "Ugh . . . " Blinking back the darkness that threatened to take her, the ninja was hauled to her feet again. A faint clicking, and heaviness suddenly that she felt and heard was signaling that the guard had placed the chains upon her again.

  


"An insolent child." He spat, disgusted, snapping the last 3-inch thick, 2 inches wide metal clamp around her left wrist. Chains dangled from the wrists toward her ankles, where another set was attached. Causing her limited movement. "Get to walking." With that said the guard grabbed onto her arm, which began to form a new shade of purple once again, and unlocked the glass door by placing his hand onto the right of it, where a laser seemed to come across in a green florescent glow, with a click the glass door was gone. "Come." He ordered, tugging at her arm. "We mustn't keep our Lord waiting any longer."

  


If it was a few years ago, or even a few months ago Yuffie might have snorted, and pounded the guy into oblivion. But, that was then, and this was now... 'I wonder what that idiot wants now. He's already taken my pride, what more could he want?' Her feet hurried to keep up with the taller man, his name she learned was Murkan, Master Frost's Elite-of-Elite guard for the past few years. He of course took much longer strides than herself did, or even could in these chains. 

  


Stormy eyes continued to stare ahead, refusing to acknowledge the heated glances she received from other elite's in the metallic halls; or the feeling of hands groping her body from passing soldiers. Yuffie remembered when she first was captured, several soldiers had lost the feeling in their groins for just making suggestive comments towards her. But now...

  


"Bitch!" Murkan yelled. Obviously he had been trying to get her attention for quite some time, by the way he was yelling, and the way others were staring.

  


Looking up, gray eyes narrowed. "What?"

  


Luckily the man ignored the venom in her voice. "We are at Master Frost's chambers, I expect you'll behave now?" He demanded.

  


With a nod, I turned to look at the doors ahead of me. Nearly 13 feet high they stood, as if mocking my height of 5 feet, 2 inches. Not only were they tall, they were very detailed; silver lining with gray battle scenes intricately drawn all over. My gray eyes adjusted as Murkan pushed open the thick doors, and pushed me through. I remember jumping the first time I heard the doors slam shut behind me, it was by far not a quiet sound. It was then I noticed the others in the room. 

  


Not even 20 feet away a silver haired warrior sat on a black leather chair, dressed in his matching dark armor, with silver shields on his shoulders. What sickened me the most were the two red-heads sitting on either of his legs, wearing nothing but a sheer blue garment that barely reached their thighs. How they sat there giggling at whatever he had to say.

  


"Leave." Frost abruptly told the two sitting upon him, which he promptly pushed off of him. He did not even give them a second glance as they scurried around the large room, picking up their discarded clothing. "You finally decided to join me." He sarcastically spat, walking within a foot of me.

  


I could feel his cacophonous voice talking to me, as his husky breath grazed me when he leaned down to teasingly nip at my neck. "Come now." Frost demanded returning to his chair, and patting his right leg.

  


Laughter rose in my throat when I first heard him say that when I was captured, it seemed everyone here had a 50 word vocabulary. I didn't want to go to him, but what was I supposed to do? 

  


Hesitantly Yuffie wondered over and stood in front of the man, a frown marring her bruised face, and cut-lip. As gray met black, she could feel him try to tear into her soul from the glare he gave. It was then she could feel the stinging the whip left upon her, or maybe it wasn't his eyes, but how his hands reached up and dragged his nails, through leather, down her back. At her cringe he let his captivating smirk grace his ruggedly handsome features. "What is with your mood today? Not nearly as playful" He pouted, the sadistic grin hidden behind it. "Well, you obviously have been a very bad girl." Frost noted as he mentioned the new bruise, and blood dripping from the whip wound. He grasped her hips tightly, and stood; his pelvis pressing tightly to her stomach. "So pretty." The lord whispered, running his hand down her back. It seemed as he ran his palm down the wound closed and left only another long scar to remind her of this. 

  


The warrior was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the large doors. "Who the hell is bothering me?" Frost angrily spat out lightly shoving Yuffie away, and proceeding to the door. With his left arm grasping the golden handle he pulled it open; before him stood a elite fully in armor, with a pale complexion. "What?!"

  


"My lord!" The man immediately exclaimed, saluting. "The security system is down for maintenance," Pausing the man stepped back slightly. "And they're are apparently un-authorized beings in the facility."

  


The lords face became a fiery red compared to his normal ethereal look as the information was told, he glanced back at his prisoner and growled. "Your _friends_ are causing trouble!" Frost spat out, turning to the soldier, "Get Murkan up here to take the wench back to her cell, we don't need her escaping at a time like this." He quietly ordered, at the elites pause he growled again, "NOW!"

  


Of course the man then scurried off down the hall in a hurry.

  


Frost turned back to Yuffie, his black eyes seemingly boring into her harder with more hatred then before. Oddly enough the beaten ninja had been treated better by him then most of the guards. Well besides the whole, demand for _intimate relations.._ But, that's different. Something flickered in her eyes as she stared back at the man, as if she knew his entire empire was about to fall. As he opened his mouth to talk, a curse echoed in the room as Murkan bursted in. "Lord Frost!" Murkan roughly spoke, bowing. "You requested my services, Sir! Still underway, Sir?"

  


Frost only nodded, then his face turned back to a expressionless void. "Come to headquarters once you are completed with my orders."

  


Murkan nodded, and walked forward picking the defiant Yuffie up and tossing her over his shoulder. The beating on his back barely a tickle. "Yes sir!" With the new orders the Elite could only comply and hurry out the doors, back down the way he came.

  


A finger tapped against the golden handle as the body pulled the arm towards him to shut it. 'You'll never make it out of here alive, Avalanche. Not if I have something to do with it,..' The thought only fired his hatred for the group that killed his brother, with a angered glare he hurried down the hall to a ladder leading to the upper floor. 

  


Dirt and rocks fell from the tunnel as a group of three climbed down another ladder, the fifth the be exact. "This is fucking annoying! Are you sure we're in the fucking right place, Strife?" A pilot bellowed, pulling up his goggles as they hopped down. Feet finally stepping on cemented ground. Putting out his cigarette on the floor, Cid couldn't help but groan. "This place all looks the fucking same. Are you sure Yuffie is supposed to be on this floor?"

  


Cloud only nodded in reassurance as he looked around the empty hall. 

  


"Listen!" The other man in black ordered, as yelling commenced. 

  


"It's coming from upstairs!" A blond, spiky-haired leader said, and raced to another tunnel. "Come on, we need to find out what it is."

  


Murkan laughed at the pitiful women as she slammed against the glass door that had just locked. "You wont escape, wench." With a pause he began walking out, a smirk graced his features. Reaching over he pressed his hand against the cement wall that surrounded the glass-walled room. His laughter didn't fade as the girl grabbed her head and began to cry. They're were much worse things then death; much worse. Murkan let his laugh carry out the thick black door, as he ducked under it and left.

  


"Stop!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face once again. The scene was all to familiar; images of Vincent talking softly with another, then telling her how much he loved her... "I hate you!" Yuffie screamed, unable to take the pain of heartache. Curling in a ball she let her sobs take her to the darkness within.

  


Yet the images didn't stop, no matter how she blacked out it only got worse. 

  


It continued. 

  


Vincent's cape was discarded as he took the red-head in his arms, and began undressing her. All the while suffocating her with his lucius kisses, it was only moments later he pulled the woman onto him and bega-

  


"S..to..p..." Yuffie whispered to herself, the world around her fading as her gray eyes watched the scene's unfold with anger.

  


With a leg in the air that swung around in a fast, yet smooth manner caused the 7 foot man to stumble backwards, blood dripping from his swollen lip. "Bitch!" Murkan yelled out, the anger getting the best of him. Rushing forward he went to attack, but was caught off guard as three more men rushed in behind him, a sword piercing through his leather armor. "Ugh!" He murmured, turning as the sword was ripped from his body to carelessly follow by a spear cutting through his heart where the armor had broken from the previous attacks. 

  


The last he felt was a gunshot wound to his head, by then he fell down deader than a door knob. "Thanks guys!" Tifa called out, wiping away the sweat from her brow. "I think we gotte'm all! We need to find Yuffie-" Looking to her clothed in black friend she cringed, "That's gross, Vincent! What are you doing?!" 

  


Red eyes glared up at his comrade. "All the systems around here require hand identification. Even if we did find, ..Yuffie, we wouldn't be able to release her without someone's hand."

  


Nanaki shook his mane, "That is correct! I saw the system being used when we first came in! But, how do we know this man holds access to wherever she is? Also, what happened to the silver-haired man that was here.." He questioned looking around.

  


All the members looked about the room before Barret shrugged, "Must have run off. We should find that brat now."

  


"Barret." Cloud said with a sigh, "Don't talk about her like that!"

  


The dark skinned man could only frown, "Well it is her fault we even had to come here! Marlene's still not old enough to stay home alone, I had to keep her with Elmyra again!"

  


With blue eyes he looked about. "You guys head down that way, we'll go this way." Cloud announced pointing either direction. "Let's mose- I mean MOVE-OUT!" 

  


Cid shook his head and followed his other two friends out the room.

  


"This way!" Nanaki spoke, letting his front paws hit the ground, as his back legs swung around to turn him in a 360. 

  


"Woah! There is a door there! Great going, Cat!" Barret yelled out, ignoring the deadly glare from red X111. Ramming a shoulder into the door he was greeted by the sound of sobbing. "The hell is that holy-awful noise?!"

  


Tifa listened before shaking her head, and rushing forward. "That's Yuffie! C'mon!" Sending a kick to the door in front of her the sobbing only became louder, almost as loud as their now widened eyes. "Yuffie!"

  
  


_+TBC+_

  
  


A/N

  


Well, there it is!! The official chapter One! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if I should still continue.


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N: Long-awaited chapter update, my apologies! I am very sorry for not updating in the past century! ENJOY!**_

**Emotion's From Within**

**Yuffentine**

**FF7**

_**Chapter Two**_

_One Week Later_

"How is she?" A blond pilot questioned as he leaned against the kitchen counter staring at Tifa as she prepared a cup of tea to add to the breakfast that she layed out on a small tray.

The woman in question entered the room, her gray eyes as lifeless as they had been a week ago when she was rescued. Walking without hesitation to the sink she poured a glass of water, bringing it to her lips as she slowly slipped. "Everything looks so real," She paused. Glancing to her comrades that were now all watching her with a look of uneasiness. "…Too bad none of you are real." Her lips curled into a deeper frown, taking another sip of the water.

"We are real Yuffie." Tifa softly replied. "You're here at my and Cloud's house." The busty brunette took a step towards her. "Your not there anymore."

A grin broke out over the disturbed 22-year-olds face, as she took a step backward and began to giggle softly. It only took a moment for the laughter to turn grim as sanity slipped from her fingers, looking behind her where Vincent stood silently watching her with pained mako eyes things seemed to become clouded. "You're not real!" Yuffie's laughter stopped as tears flowed again down her cheeks as she collapsed to the floor, her palms trying to clutch it in desperation. "Your not!" The ninja's voice screamed. "It's just a trick." Within seconds Kisaragi, the former princess of Wutai, slumped forward as the darkness swept over her like a tidal wave.

The man in blank effortlessly lifted his former lover and carried her towards their bedroom, upstairs.

"Does that answer your question?" Mrs. Strife replied, albeit a bit roughly as she slumped to the kitchen floor crying "I can't stand to see her this way!" Cloud hurried over to his wife, and pulled her into his arms, whispering to her as the others sat silently around.

Highwind lit his cigarette that had been sitting between his lips when he had first entered the kitchen a little less than half an hour ago. "…Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Shera asked as she proceeded over to her on husband.

Cloud shook his head. "No, it's alright. You have a kid to take care of back home." He paused and looked to Barret, who had just joined the crowd by the kitchen counter. "I am sure Marlene is missing you too."

"Cloud's right." Tifa said, as she composed herself. "With Elmyra due anytime now you definatly better get home."

Scratching his head he cast a look to the quiet livingroom. "Take care a'her." Barret ordered as he and Nanaki, followed by Cid and Shera left the house. The Strife home had been depressing the past week.

"Can you check on Mydin?" Tifa asked as she stood up and looked to the still warm breakfast. Picking up the tray she gave a depressed look to the leader of Avalanche and headed towards her friends room. Knocking on the door she entered after a gruff voice greeted her. "I brought food, for when she wakes up again." Looking to the uncounsious figure she walked closer and placed a hand on Valentine's shoulder. "How long will the chemicals they gave her be active?"

Vincent never took his eyes from his fiance; his would be wife at this moment, as he shrugged. "Soon."

With a sigh the female strife, gave her comrade a sorrowful look that seemed to adorn her face as of late, yet this was much harsher. "Does she remember Raine? Or,"

"No." He hesitated, as he looked to the door that adjoined their room that would normally have their 3-year-old daughter Raine occupying it during their stay here. His heart swelled with pain, as the current situation caused an angered look to accompany his features. Having raised their daughter for the past 1 ½ years, since Yuffie had been held captive, it was painful to not see her cheerful face. However, it was good for Godo to spend time with his granddaughter he adored. "Not yet."

Dropping down her had, the brunette left the room.

Climbing into the bed and laying next to the woman he wished would some day be able to move past what had been done to her, Vincent knew that no matter how much time passed these memories wouldn't fade. Leaning over he looked down onto her slumbering face, closing his eyes he carefully leaned down his lips pressing to hers.

**TBC**

_**A/N: SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT! I am so deeply sorry about that! This is why I will be updating this fic often now. Promise. Let me know that you're still reading it though! Thanks! -Fujin**_


	4. Chapter Three

**_A/N: WARNING: This chapter will contain a lemon. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter Three**

"What's happening to her?" Cloud yelled, watching as the youngest member of avalanche's breath was short as her body arched in pain.

Vincent watched with an unreadable expression. "It's almost done." Pressing a cold cloth to her forehead he sighed. "The chemicals have worn out."

Crossing his arms, Strife watched silently. "Good thing Tifa and Mydin are at the store. Tifa isn't taking this much better…"

"She'll be fine." Valentine replied curtly. "Yuffie will no doubt appreciate the concern once she is well…"

"Will she ever be?" The question was more rhetorical than anything. Turning around he fled the room with slow steps.

Red eyes could only watch with hope. 'No matter what, I will be by your side Yuffie. I only wish it had not taken so long to rescue you.' "Please forgive me."

"…Vinny?" He had hardly noticed her stop in movements as her voice slowly fluttered to his ears, before the voice fell silent, passing out again from the exhaustion and pain.

'Hope.' The word seemed fruitless in this sea of misery. 'Hope is all I have.'

The morning sun faded twice before her slumber finally parted and a distraught woman awoke with a sense of ease that was unusual. "Where am I?" Looking around her eyebrows drew down as she placed a hand to the dark red comforter than was placed neatly around her. 'Did Frost take me away? Yet, could this really be…'

"Yuffie?" A feminine voice asked through the slightly parted door. "May I come in? It's me, Tifa."

Her head nodded, but didn't speak. Was this real? 'Why do I feel so calm?' Taking in the surrounding with her dull eyes, she watched as her friend from before the capture walked in with a small tray. Heading towards her she set it on the small table beside the bed. Reaching out Yuffie grabbed her arm, sending a wide eyed expression to the brunette. Looking into her eyes, Kisaragi felt tears rush forward. "Tifa!" She screamed suddenly, tossing the covers aside and tackling her former comrade in an embrace. "It's rea-lly yo-u!" The cry sent shivers down Strifes spine as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

"You realize i'm here?" Tifa asked, looking to her skeptically.

"Wh-at?" The ninja asked, pulling away slightly as she came to a rest on her knees. "You-your-you're here arn-aren't you?" Her voice wavered greatly as a frightening expression took over.

"Of course! It's just—"She shook her head and pulled the girl into her arms. "I am just so happy to see you finally realize that! Don't you remember the last couple of weeks?"

The sound of the door opening again, followed by a glass shattering sent Yuffie jumping to her feet, shakily. "Yuffie."

"Vin, Vinny.." She stood there silently for several moments before stepping forward. A minute past with only a foot closer before she closed her eyes and walked closer, as close as she could before the cotton fabric of his usual black shirt rubbed against her skin, and the feeling of glass beneath her feet. Eyelids flew open as she swept her hands of his chest, then to his face. "Vinny! Vincent!" Small arms flew around the dark haired mans waist. Quicker than day she began sobbing again as she had moments ago, yet harder. "My Vinny." Yuffie clenched his shirt, holding him tighter than you would a lifejacket when falling off a waterfall.

A clawed arm went for the back of her knees as he lifted her effortlessly off the ground and pressed her body to him, shaking her feet slightly the glass fell off. "Yuffie." His deep resonant voice echoed. Tifa went past them, stepping over the glass and going out of the room to let them reunite in private, closing the door behind her she began a thick pace to the other side of the house where her and Cloud's bedroom was.

_-Short-Version Lemon Below-_

Their lips pressed tightly to one another's as he set her on the bed and covered her face with his lips. "Please Vincent." She murmured against the crook of his neck. "Please."

He sucked in a needed breath as he trailed kisses down the side of her face, then neck. His human hand came up to softly cup her breast, his thumb gently caressing her nipple through the thin shirt she wore.

Delicate hands ran up his back as she clawed desperately at his shirt, another hand tugging at the side of his pants. "I need you." Yuffie begged; as she dipped her head down to take his lips with hers again. Reaching a clawed arm up, its mechanical fingers gently tugged at her nightgown before tearing it from her body in one quick motion. Holding himself up with one arm he pulled his shirt up and off. Looking down his red eyes examined her with lust and love as he slid a finger down to the swelling heat between her legs. With a grin he dipped a finger in, and then carefully took his other hand to help get the last of his garments off.

Yuffie blushed as she looked at his chiseled chest, soft, but muscles were there.

Capturing her lips in another kiss, he positioned himself and let his lips trail to her ear. "I love you." In that moment he gently slid himself into her, then slowly went faster…

"Vincent!" Yuffie bellowed as she clawed his back like a tiger as he proceeded to build speed, bucking her hips up in response to the tenderness he possessed and rugged lovemaking she held onto him tighter, her nails scraping his back as she began to get close to her orgasm. "Faster!" She panted, wrapping her legs tighter as she hit her brink.

Vincent took a few more strokes before slowly pulling out and coming to a rest beside her. Letting a hand rest over her, he looked at her with loving eyes. "I love you Yuffie."

The words were almost desperate sounding from his lips as she gave a smile and repeated the same. "I love you too, Vinny." Closing her eyes as she curled up in his arms she kept her soft smile. "Hold me."

And he did, as the hours passed and he lay awake watching as she slept so soundly. Much unlike the previous days. His eyes swept over his body, as a deep scowl came hard over his face. Scars ran deeply over her back and arms, 'like a whip', he whispered in his mind as he slid his hand gently over them.

"How is Yuffie?" Cloud asked, taking a bite of toast as he handed his five year old son a newly porn glass of milk.

Vincent looked up to the voicer of the question as he entered the kitchen. His lips narrowed, with hidden delight, before his previous thoughts came back to him. "Fine." Reaching for the cupboard he grabbed a glass and turned on the sink to fill it with cold water.

"Uncle Vinny!" Mydin said with a grin as he hopped down from his seat and towards the stoic man, wrapping his arms around the mans waist, his grin grew.

A small smile came to the mans face as he looked down to the happy 5-year-old. "Mydin." The youthfulness brought pain to his eyes as he thought of his daughter. Mydin hurried back to his milk and cereal. "Yuffie and I are going to visit Wutai." Looking to the early afternoon sun he nodded. "We're leaving in an hour."

**TBC**

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I had to throw a lemon in there too!**_


	5. Chapter Four & Epilogue

_A/N: EPILOGUE!_

**Chapter Four/Epilogue**

"How is she?" I questioned silently as my head was filled with nausea from the flight. "How long has she been with Godo?"

Vincent reached for my hand and held it within his own. "Three months."

"Three months?" My voice was loud, I knew. Taking a breath I felt my chest constrict as the airship lowered, I could also feel my stomach empty itself on the floor as well…

It took a while to clean up, yet just in time for us to be fully ready to disembark the airship. Godo, no doubt, knew we were here by now and as I looked down from the walkway, I stopped my steps to watch the little girl wave. She was so much smaller the last time I saw her, so frail… Now she was a 3-year-old standing there with ease as she waved her small hand towards us, 'Does she even remember me?' I gave a pained look as her little legs raced towards us, just as I thought her mind knew me; she was embraced in Vincent's arms in a tight hug. "Daddy your back!" I almost cried as she looked to me with a scrunched up nose, her short black hair and one ruby eye with a similar gray eye staring at me with evident confusion. "Mama?" Her voice was soft, her expression complexed as she examined me.

I nodded, a well of relief sweeping over me. She at least recognized me. Before I knew it she leapt from my fiancé's arms and into my own, her lithe arms wrapping tightly around my neck. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" Her young voice chimed over and over as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Godo said you're a ninja! Can I be one too? He said I couldn't be a Turk. Why not?" Her questions were in overdrive and I could hear my father laugh, as I was now experiencing what he had with me as a child. Had I been so noisy?

Many of the villagers slowly walked away to give us privacy, but I knew they were still watching. Godo on the other hand began to lead us back to the house that had once been mine. I set Silver down, must to her dismay, but her face cheered up as she led her 'Daddy' around the house, sitting him in a small child's chair as she served him 'tea'. Turning around so I would not laugh, I paused and reflected on how long it had been since I truly laughed, but I smiled softly and followed Godo outside. "Thank you."

"A thank you?" Godo seemed as shocked, but his face lightened as he pulled me into a death grip. "It's good to see you back."

As we parted ways, I looked to Vincent asI entered the small house. "We better not keep Cid waiting if we expect to make it to Nibleheim tonight."

Silver beamed with delight as she tried to drag her packed suitcase across the floor. Her father lifted the sides of his lip in a slight smile before he picked up the bag and her. "Let's go home."

_**Epilogue**_

Time soon passed, winter came and went, and soon Vincent and I were expecting another child. A boy, I repeated with such happiness as I came to him that afternoon in the study where he was teaching our six-year-old how to write. It had been hard putting what had happened behind me, I often thought I never would be able to. That is probably right, even though it still lingers in my memories, the good weighs out the bad and I was able to enjoy life again. It was soon that I gave birth to Cobalt, an 8lb-4ounce bouncing baby boy with dark brown locks and dashing red eyes.

I was nervous today as I stood there dressed in a white gown looking up at my now husband who smiled softly at me. "I do." The words echoed in our home, the mansion, as we leaned closer and pressed our lips together. Our emotions spilled from within to each other in that moment – a moment we'll never forget.

**The End**

_A/N: The End! Hope you all enjoyed this ficcie! _


End file.
